The Regency Act
The Regency Act is an act in Serloran Law that determines the regent should the monarch be considered incapable of reigning. It was created in 16/LE after Hakara Lawless fell ill with only a single, underage heir. The Act Minority #If the sovereign is under the age of eighteen at accession, then royal duties shall be performed on behalf of the sovereign by a regent until the sovereign comes of age. #The date of the sovereign's eighteenth birthday shall be considered the date of their accession. Incapacity #If any three or more members of the Royal Council declare that they believe the sovereign is incapable of performing royal duties by reason of infirmity of mind or body and their declaration is supported by evidence of the royal medic, then royal duties shall be performed on behalf of the sovereign by a regent until it is declared that the sovereign has sufficiently recovered to be able to perform their duties. #If any three or more members of the Royal Council declare that they believe the sovereign is incapable of performing royal duties by some definitive circumstance, then royal duties shall be performed on behalf of the sovereign by a regent until it is declared that the sovereign is once again able to perform their duties. The Regent #If a regency becomes necessary under this Act, the regent shall be the spouse of the sovereign, if of full age or that person who is next in the line of succession to the Crown, excluding any persons disqualified under this section. #A person shall be disqualified from becoming or being regent, if they are not a Serloran citizen of full age. #If any person who would at the commencement of a regency have become regent but for the fact that they were not then of full age becomes of full age during the regency, they shall thereupon become regent instead of the person who has theretofore been regent, unless otherwise disqualified under this section. #If the regent dies or becomes disqualified under this section, the person who would have become regent if the events necessitating the regency had occurred immediately after the death or disqualification shall become regent in their stead. #If any three or more members of the Royal Council declare that they believe the regent is incapable of performing royal duties by reason of infirmity of mind or body and their declaration is supported by evidence of the royal medic, or by some definitive circumstance, then royal duties shall be performed by the person who would have become regent if the regent had died. #Before acting in or entering office, the regent shall swear to the Royal Council the oaths set out in the Schedule to this Act. Guardianship of Sovereign during Regency During a Regency, unless otherwise determined— #if the sovereign, being unmarried, is under the age of eighteen years, the mother, if she is living, shall have the guardianship of the person of the sovereign; #if the sovereign, being married, is under the age of eighteen years or has been declared under this Act to be incapable for the time being of performing the royal duties, the spouse of the sovereign, if of full age, shall have the guardianship of the person of the sovereign; #the Regent shall, save in the aforesaid cases, have the guardianship of the person of the sovereign and the property of the sovereign, except any private property which in accordance with the terms of any trust affecting it to be administered by some other person, shall be administered by the regent. Power to delegate royal duties to Royal Counsellors #In the event of illness not amounting to such infirmity of mind or body as is mentioned in section two of this Act, or of absence or intended absence from the Serloran Empire, the sovereign may delegate to the Royal Counsellors for the period of that illness or absence, in order to prevent delay or difficulty in the despatch of public business, and may in like manner revoke or vary any such delegation. #The Royal Counsellors shall be the spouse of the sovereign (if the Sovereign is married), the remaining parent of the sovereign (if said parent is still living), the Magister Ultimus and the three persons who are next in the line of succession to the Crown, excluding any persons disqualified under this section, or if the number of such persons next in the line of succession is less than three, then all such persons, except in the case that they are absent from the Serloran Empire for the whole or any part of the period of such delegation. #Any person disqualified under this act from being regent shall also be disqualified from being a Royal Counsellor. #Any functions delegated under this section shall be exercised jointly by the Royal Counsellors or by such number of them as may be specified in the Letters Patent, and subject to any conditions as may be therein prescribed. #The provisions of this section shall apply in relation to a regent with the substitution for references to the sovereign as references to the regent, so, however, that in relation to a regent subsection of this section shall have effect as if after the word “next,” where that word first occurs therein, there were inserted the words “after the Regent”. #The provisions of this section shall apply in relation to a Regent with the substitution for references to the Sovereign of references to the Regent. #Any delegation under this section shall cease on the demise of the Crown or on the occurrence of any events necessitating a regency or a change of regent. SCHEDULE: Oaths to be taken by the Regent #I swear that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to of the Sovereign, his/her heirs and successors according to law. #I swear that I will truly and faithfully execute the office of regent, and that I will govern according to law to the utmost of my power and ability, consult and maintain the safety, honour, and dignity of insert the name of the Sovereign and the welfare of the Serloran people. Category:Law